kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirihiko Sudo
was a character in Kamen Rider W. At the beginning, he was known by his original surname until changing it to Sonozaki after he married Saeko Sonozaki. In later episodes after he was killed by Saeko he is referred to by his original surname. Despite being a member of the Museum and Sonozaki Family, Kirihiko is more of a neutral character due to being unfamiliar with the Sonozaki's plans. Fictional character biography Background When Kirihiko was a child he and his younger sister, Yukie attended a kindergarten in Futo City. It was there were he invented the future mascot of Futo, Futo-kun. Years later, an adult Kirihiko got a job as one of the Museum's top Gaia Memory dealers. He also attracted the attention of the eldest daughter of the Sonozaki Family, Saeko. Personality Kirihiko has a professed love of Futo City, to the extent of creating its mascot, Futo-kun in his childhood. He would do anything to help Futo. Unfortunately this lead to him getting a job for the Museum, unaware of its true intentions. After marrying Saeko, Kirihiko does everything in his power to help his new family (e.g. assisting Saeko in Gaia Memory distribution, dealing with Kamen Rider Double, and trying to help Wakana Sonozaki with her stalker problem). When he learned of the Museum's goal, he decided to rebel against them even helping his 'rival' Double destroy the evolved Bird Memory. Before leaving for good he tells Saeko that he can't help the Museum anymore but still loves her and tried to get her to come with him, to no avail. History When first introduced, Kirihiko became married to Saeko after she spared him, unlike some of her other boyfriends. He is then given a Gaia Driver and the gold Nasca Memory to become the Nasca Dopant. For most of his appearances, he is often with overseeing events on the Gaia Memories and fighting with the Sonozaki family against Double, who he sees as a rival after seeing one of his two identities (Shotaro Hidari) transform. After going through secret training to his Level 2 powers and finding the temple underneath the Sonozaki Estate where the Museum's ambitions are explained to him by Ryubee while suffering near-lethal side effects for reaching Level 2, Kirihiko decides to fight against the Museum and helps Double defeat the Bird Dopant. He tries to get Saeko to come with him out of love but instead she kills him as a threat to her own plans for the Museum while taking the Nasca Memory with her. His death then becomes the main point of the Yesterday Dopant case. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record The Nasca Dopant appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis The Nasca Dopant appears as a boss in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Nasca Dopant 1 in Battride War Genesis.png Abilities As one of the top Gaia Memory dealers Kirihiko can find ways to sell the Gaia Memories to just about anyone with a good compatibility with them. He also seems to have a rather strong will as he seemingly didn`t go mad when he was hit by the Terror Dopant`s attacks. Dopant Form *'Height:' 215cm *'Weight:' 112kg In being welcomed into the family, he is granted a Gaia Driver along with the ability to become the , an expert swordsman armed with the with the powers of flight from the . He also managed to withstand the Terror Dopant`s attacks without canceling his transformation which is notable as even W in CycloneJokerXtreme Form initially couldn't do so. Appearances: W Episodes 3, 4, 6, 9-11, 14, 16-18 Net Movies Appearance Kirihiko makes a non-canon appearance in the Kamen Rider W net movies. He returns from the dead to host a talk show called "Kirihiko's room: the Talk Revenge". In this show he confronts multiple villains and asks them confronting questions, only to be physically abused by most of them. Here is the list of skits: *'Wakana Sonozaki': Kirihiko confronts her about gaining weight, referencing her transformation into Claydoll Xtreme. He gets slapped in the face for it. *'Saeko Sonozaki': Kirihiko talks about various things involving Saeko's role in the story, like the red Nasca and Taboo. He gets confronted by a video of Isaka and Saeko being in love and calls this his second death blow. *'Shinkuro Isaka': Isaka returns from the dead and talks about Saeko, being defeated by Accel Trial. Kirihiko and Isaka decide to work together against Kazu. But when Isaka explains Jun's habit of dropping things, he drops a dumbbell at Kirihiko's toe. *'Mick': Kirihiko confronts Mick about trying to kill Saeko and throws him around the room. Mick responds to this by changing into Smilodon Dopant and begins beating up Kirihiko. *'Jun Kazu': Kirihiko confronts Kazu about his habit of dropping objects and Kazu responds by dropping things on Kirihiko. *'Futo-kun': Kirihiko has his own creation, Fuuto-kun the city mascot, as his guest. He tells Fuuto-kun that he does not like him acting like an idol, since he was intended to humbly give the city a fresh breeze by spinning the blades on his head. Fuuto-kun obeys Kirihiko and blows some air at Kirihiko. But Futo-kun then decides he wants to get rid of Kirihiko and blows him away with a gust of wind. Behind the scenes Portrayal '' manga.https://natalie.mu/comic/gallery/news/319802/1107047]] Kirihiko Sudo was portrayed by . Kimisawa previously guested in Kamen Rider Den-O. As the Nasca Dopant, his suit actor was . References Category:Deceased Category:W Characters Category:Museum Category:Dopant users Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Kamen Rider Double Category:Evil turns good Category:Antivillains